Men are Pigs and Women are Boars
Episode of Red Life. Summary Trina and her friends go on a hiking trip, led by a hyper-feminist who clashes with Trina due to the former attempting to bring her social agenda into the trip. Plot The girls are debating what they could do for the weekend. Corey and his friends are out on a small tour and the parents of the latter four are out on business trips. Colleen suggests that they go on a hiking trip, but Trina is hesitant to do it because of the bad experience they had on a previous outing. She eventually changes her mind after having a lack of better ideas. The girls go to the mountain side on the outskirts of town and they meet their counselor Gullane, a feminist who frequently bosses men around. She is kind to the girls, but Trina sees through it as her showing kindness to people within her gender. The six ride in Gullane's Defender and things get uncomfortable when Trina criticizes her social viewpoint. Gullane gets lost in a flashback about when she was more accepting of men, which causes her to nearly crash. The gang gets out of the car and they set up camp for the time being. The six create a campfire and Gullane shares a story, but Trina ruins it by predicting how it would end and Mina further ruins it by talking about a more factual take on her story. Gullane gets flustered and chastises Trina for ignoring how her viewpoints stem from personal experience rather than social justice, but stops when her foot gets caught in a crevice. She tries to keep still until Trina and her friends could help get her foot free, but Gullane is pushed down by a bear and her ankle snaps. The girls try to get Gullane to safety but lose her when the cliffside they're standing on collapses due to their combined weight. Gullane survives the fall, only to plummet down a waterfall. The gang tries to find her, only for a rainstorm to occur prompting the girls to look for shelter. They hide in a hallowed out tree and lighting strikes it, causing it to catch on fire. The girls manage to evade the ongoing fire and wind up near a bear cave. The girls manage to survive after Trina punches a bear in the face, making it run off with the others following suit. A helicopter drops down and the girls realize that Principal Trager's piloting it. The girls are taken out of the mountainside and are horrifyingly greeted by a seemingly alive Kate who wants to commend them for surviving on their own, only to fall out of the helicopter and plummet into the street, where she also manages to survive. Trager reveals that he knew her and that she wanted to convince him to succumb to feminist propaganda so he drops down and attempts to finish her off, in spite of her repeatedly telling him that she doesn't want to be a feminist anymore. Colleen apologizes to Trina for forgetting that they boycotted outings, but Trina assures her that she mainly boycotted camping and not hiking, but goes on to write that off from their activities. Trivia * The episode has received mix reviews. While the writing was praised, the viewers felt that the episode was bloated due to the overlong scenes toward the middle of the episode. * This episode promotes the independent website Vid.me toward the end when the bears agree to post their video on there. * The episode provides a stance against women having higher authority than men in modern days. * Gullane has an uncanny resemblance to Nature Kate from Clarence. * The episode makes a reference to a joke in Strange's previous show (what is) Film, where the gang identifies a Rage Against the Machine song as static. * Gullane's flashback to the week prior to becoming a hiker is a near shot-for-shot parody of a scene in the film In and Out. * Trina's hallucination is based on the music videos for Dig and Not Falling (all three versions), both by Mudvayne. * The fact that the series would be going on an indefinite hiatus was foretold in the beginning of the episode where Trina references how the idea for the episode has been done before.